The Fat Lady VS Violet!
by pixie cheek
Summary: I don't think anyones done it on these two, but anyway, just wait and see!!


THE FAT LADY vs VIOLET!  
  
  
  
The Fat Lady smiled graciously at Nearly Headless Nick as he floated past the picture.  
" Good evening Nick, I hope you are well?" The Fat Lady said sweetly.  
Nick stopped and turned around chortling. " Well, I'm fine thank you my lady. And you?"  
. " Never been better!" The Fat Lady purred, batting her eyelashes.  
" I'm off to the Bloody Baron's Deathday party quite soon," Nick commented.  
" The Bloody Baron invited YOU to HIS Deathday party?? That would be a first!" The Fat Lady responded with as much astonishment as she could muster.  
Nick chuckled. " Well, well. There's a first for everything!"  
" And who will be escorting you to this erm, Deathday party?" The Fat Lady inquired with a touch of hope.  
Nick frowned. " Well I haven't thought of that," then Nicks face brightened. " I don't suppose YOU'RE doing anything tonight My Lady?"  
The Fat Lady beamed. Just what she had been waiting for. " Well no, as a matter of fact I'm not! But how on EARTH could I go there with you when I'm only stuck in this picture frame?"  
Nick laughed joyfully. " Not to fear! There is a line of pictures all the way there and around. Empty ones mind you!"  
The Fat Lady smiled. " Well then, I'm sure we'll have fun!"  
" See you at around seven then My Lady?" Nick asked promptly.  
" Oh yes, but pick me up at Violet's photo frame! Goodbye Nick!" The Fat Lady called after Nick as he floated further down the corridor.  
The Fat Lady let out a whoosh of air out and patted her heart so it could go back to its normal heartbeat.  
Nick was the most charming ghost she had EVER met. The feelings she had towards him was so unbearable, that only her best friend Violet knew.  
" Yoo Hoo!! Violet!" The Fat Lady called.  
Violet scampered her way into the Fat Lady's picture.  
" Hello dear!" Violet said in the gossipy way that she continuously talked in.  
" Oh Violet. The most exciting thing just happened!" The Fat Lady gushed excitedly. " Nick had just invited me to go to the Bloody Baron's Deathday Party with him!"  
Violet gasped and put a hand to her chest. " Oh my!!"  
The Fat Lady giggled. ( not the type of thing she would do normally but hey, love changes people right?? )  
Violet joined into the giggling. " My, my! You've never been invited to a Party before!"  
The Fat Lady smiled. " I don't suppose you'll lend me one of your fancy party dresses will you? How about the big one with the pink and yellow frills??"  
Violet sighed impatiently. " Oh really! You can't wear bight colors to a DEATHDAY party! That would be an insult to the Bloody Baron himself! No! I've got something much more appropriate!" Violet whispered something into the Fat Lady's ear and she grinned.  
" Lets do it!" She confirmed.  
  
* * * * * * An Hour Later* * * * * * *  
  
The Fat Lady soon found herself waiting in Violet's photo frame for Nick to come and collect her. ( Violet was taking guard of the Gryffindors room ).  
Nick soon came floating towards her and almost dropped dead for the second time.  
The Fat Lady wiggled her fingers nervously. " Hello Nick. I hope you like what I'm wearing. My friend Violet said that this would be the best thing to wear to a Deathday Party,"  
Nick smiled nervously.  
The Fat Lady was dressed in a skintight leather boob tube that also showed off her layers of fat underneath ( the boob tube only covered her boobs ) and she was wearing skin-tight black leather mini skirt that JUST covered her butt and also fishnet stockings and bright red shoes. Her hair had been let loose and teased.  
The Fat Lady also wore big, dangle, gold hoop earing, gold eyeshadow and hot pink lipstick.  
Nick turned bright red.  
If he turned up with the Fat Lady dressed like that, he would be the laughing stock of the Party.  
" I'm sorry my lady," he found himself saying. " but unfortunately I can't make it to the party myself,"  
The Fat Lady's face fell and tears started pooling in her eyes. " Oh dear!"  
Nick forced a smile. " But not to worry, there will be other parties!"  
The Fat Lady gave a huge sniffle and said. " Well you'd better be getting along then. I don't want to keep you!"  
Nick floated down the corridor glumly.  
" Now, now Nick! What's with the sad face?" Violet called from the Fat Lady's photo.  
Nick turned around to reply and almost dropped dead for the third time.  
Violet was looking stunningly beautiful in her pink and yellow frilly dress.  
Nick smiled. " I don't suppose you can come with me to the Deathday Party?"  
Violet smiled. Her plan had worked! She was also madly in love with Nick and she would never give him up to someone like The Fat Lady!  
" Why, I'd LOVE to Nick!" She chattered excitedly.  
And together they made their way down the corridor and down the stairs to the Deathday Party.  
And as they made their way down, The Fat Lady watched with an evil eye.  
  
~A/N Okay, this is only my first fic so please review so I can fix mistakes or I can know what's good. I might write a sequel to it called The Fat Lady's Revenge, but only if you want me too. No use wasting space right? Well anyway, all the characters belong to J.K.ROWLING and this is NOT a real book.~  



End file.
